


Welcome to Crazy Town

by Amarellis



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please click the back button for more information, You have any concerns?, bye!, hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarellis/pseuds/Amarellis
Summary: While on a run, Michonne, Aaron, and Daryl comes across a peculiar sight. It's not everyday you see someone playing footsies with walkers. Except for Lizzie Samuels that is. But, that's a story for another time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one sleepless night because I needed the motivation.

**So, as you can see, I let my imagination run wild. Proceed with caution, don’t say I didn’t warn you - Welcome to crazy town.**

  


Chapter 1: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE, Maybe?

 

_He’s delusional._

 

Was the first thing that came to mind as Michonne sat across from the guy that she, Daryl, and Aaron brought back from a run. The guy himself thought it would be fun to set off an fire alarm in a nearby clothing store. Even though he almost got torn apart by _‘Dead people that needs a little guidance’,_ he found appeal in the rotting walkers falling over themselves to get to his leg that was hanging off of a roof of the truck that he perched himself on. Well, they got him out of the predicament he put himself in and Daryl proceeded to reprimand the man- child that sat on the cement eating pork rinds that were still surprisingly fresh.They then blindfolded him and proceeded to take him to the ASZ.

 

“Hey, did I tell you that I am a witch that could easily escape from this..prison. I’ll just humor you though.” And, he was getting on Michonne’s everlasting nerves while he sat repeatedly rattling the bag of pork rinds. He had this funny little smirk on his face as she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Shutup.” Michonne said. She _did not_ want to put up with this child that was in a grown man’s body. But, she said she would while Team Family talked about what to do with the seemingly strong man - and she says this because he’s survived this long. It’s surprising. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the bag rattling once again.

 

“Give me the damn bag,” she walked towards him and snatched the pork rinds while he pouted and squashed his face between the confines of the prison.

 

“Heeeey, give that back. I’m hungry,” she threw away the remaining pork rinds in a trash bin nearby then proceeded to stare him down. He stared back of course, with the unbearable smirk. Michonne scowled.

 

“Don’t make that face, it looks like you ate something bitter.” His smirk got even larger.

 

_This Asshole._

“Where’d you come from, and how did you get here?” she asked, interrogating him. He was uncomfortably close to their community, not that the walls were that hidden, they were hidden from plain sight just enough for it to be unnoticeable. He sat there for a moment.

 

“I thought I told you. I come from a prison world, basically my own hell to relive memories of what I did, my father locked me in there by the way, because I kinda slaughtered half of my family. Didn’t succeed in doing all. But, then someone else helped me escape from my prison world - which I thought were my own, but wasn’t - I got help from someone actually, a fellow witch, that was my key to getting out and I kind of left her there or whatever. But, she got out while I was out and she still held a grudge against me and I got left behind. AGAIN,” He chuckled “ It was funny really, I started getting these emotions after I merged with my brother and stole his powers which mellowed me out or whatever and apologized to her- she didn’t forgive me - I then got left in the 1903 prison world with heretics, they’re vampires, and when I got back to 2015 I killed my twin sister at her wedding, battled someone and got killed. I died, along with the Gemini Coven since I was their leader and so the prison world’s disappeared. I don’t really know why I’m here though, maybe you could help me?”

 

Michonne just stared at him with her mouth agape, she was going to humor him.

 

“Oh, I- um, how could I help?” Michonne asked amused, though she was a bit surprised, the story seemed put together. As if he’d been saying it a thousand times over.

 

He looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “You could start by getting me out of here. And maybe giving me a quick-” It was shut down quickly of course.

 

“Hell no. Get comfortable, you’ll be in here for some time.”

 

He pouted.

* * *

 

“So, how we han’le this?” asked Dary. Him and Aaron stopped by Rick’s house to relay the news while Michonne kept an eye on the crazy ass prisoner. The family was gathered in Rick’s living room while Jessie went around passing out glasses of lemonade. Bitter fucking lemonade. They politely declined and she hurriedly scurried so she could come back to join them and sat next to Rick.

 

“Um, maybe he’s nice. Pretty sure you don’t recruit for no reason, why bring him if you know he’s a threat?” Jessie interrupted. Sasha shot her the stink eye which she purposefully ignored and focused her attention on Daryl.

 

“That’s the point, we don’t know if he’s a threat and we know we can’t take any chances. He was too close to our home. And we don’t know if he has some type of mental illness, it’s a miracle he survived this long,” Aaron interjected from Daryl’s side on the couch.

 

“Well, I think that was a right call you guys did. And what do you mean he has some type of mental illness? He couldn’t have survived this long if he is possibly ill.” asked Glenn. He was gently massaging Maggie’s back while she intently listened to the conversation.

 

“Well,” started Aaron, “He actually set off a fire alarm alerting all the walkers within range of the clothing store we followed him to, and then sat on the roof of a car - a truck - and hung one of his legs laughing as they tried to tear it off. I was actually scared for his life. It’s not everyday you see someone putting their lives on the line for no purpose whatsoever.” Rick had his focus solely on him as he listened with rapt attention.

 

“I find it rather fascinating, do either of you know if he noticed you following him?” asked Eugene.

 

“Nah, we was careful.” said Daryl, his focus on Rick. He looked mildly conflicted.

 

“An’ where is he now?” Rick asked.

 

“Chonne’s keepin’ an eye on em’. Probly’ interrogatin’ him.”

 

“We need to figure out if he’s stayin’ or visitin’. We don’t take chances anymore,” Rick looked them all in the eye to get his point across and they each nodded. Except Jessie. She looked as if she wanted to say something but did knew not to open her mouth after being on the receiving end of ‘The look’. “I’ll be there to check in an’ see whether or not he’ll be leavin’. Daryl an’ Aaron, go and check in on Michonne to see if she’s alright.Squeeze as much information as you can out of the prisoner”

 

Daryl nodded and left.

 

“Glenn, Abe, and Sasha, I need ya’ll on guard duty just in case somethan’ goes wrong. If somethan’ happens, send someone to alert me. I’ll be in with Michonne, Daryl, and Aaron interrogating the prisoner after I check on Carl and Judith.” He then turns to Maggie who looks him dead in the eye.

 

“Maggie, you could go with Glenn if you want?” And she breathed a sigh of relief and gives him a grateful smile.

 

“Alright, thanks Rick.” Maggie says as she, Glenn, Sasha, and Abe heads to the door along with Eugene and Rosita, who were given the choice of guard duty or interrogation.

 

“Rick, what do I do?” Jessie questions, now that they are alone.

 

Rick sighs and stands up, grabbing his gun belt off of the table next to the loveseat, turns around looking Jessie in the eye.

“Imma need you to stay here an’ watch Judith. Carl is probably somewhere around here with Enid, just gonna go and check up on em’.” He says without looking up while slipping on his boots. Jessie looks at him with uncertainty, but doesn’t say anything and sighs angrily when he leaves out of the door.

* * *

 

 

Michonne and him has a staring contest. Kind of like a pissing match to see who’s more intimidating. None of them wants to look away first and he notices something about her eyes, as goes the saying ‘ _The eyes are the windows to the soul’,_ you could see a number of things in a person’s eyes. She’s healing, making progress too. He’s hardened, evil even. But, he now has an emotional capability and capacity for empathy. Moreso, he’s less evil.

 

Michonne thought she’d play to get him to _shut the hell up_. She didn’t see no malice in playing the staring contest, and it ought to pass the time.

 

He smirks.

“Are your eyes burning?” He asks.

 

“Not even, though I can see yours are watering. Just give up.” replies Michonne

 

“Mm- nope. You’re squinting.”

 

“So are you.”

 

He leans forward and stares even harder, though his eyes trail lower.

 

“You are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

She looks at him with murder in her eyes, “Be lucky I’m doing this with you. Now, shut the hell up.”

 

The continue on with their match, but then she notices something. It’s her turn to smirk.

 

“You blinked.”

 

“No, I didn’t. You’re seeing things.”

 

“You did, therefore I win.” Michonne closes her eyes and rubs them with the heel of her hands and yawns.

 

“You’re sleepy already? It’s only,” he looks at his wristwatch, “2:13.” He then frowns and looks at her, annoyed.

 

“How long are ya gonna keep me in here like some caged animal?” He looks her in the eye, and it kind of startles her what she sees in the stormy gray pools.

 

Anger? Well, that’s a first.

 

“Until we figure out whether you’re a threat or not,” He was really pushing it. “What’s your name?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, just smirks. Something that makes him look evil. Michonne narrows her eyes at him, eyeing him with scrutiny. His mischievous smile widens.

 

“Well, if you must know,” He pauses for dramatic effect, “I’m Kai. Kai Parker.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time coming, but I’m working on Chapter 3 as of now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: long time no type you guys. Sorry for the long wait. When life takes its course you’ve got to go with the flow. Chapter 2 to Inhuman should be posted by tomorrow :).

Flashback  
  
Darkness. Darkness was all he could see. It went on around him for miles and miles. He was actually frightened by it.  
  
_'Where the hell am I?'_  
  
He was tumbling into an abyss. Deeper and deeper. He couldn't find a way out.  
  
_'Is this what death feels like? Am I supposed to float around in this limbo for all eternity?'_  
  
The last thing he remembers hearing is some God horrible ringing.  
  
Day 1  
  
"Ugh, what the hell is that smell?"  
  
The sun shone brightly with the birds chirping away. He had no recollection of where'd he'd been before. Everything around him smelled like it was rotten. Or maybe expired. Standing up, the man slowly walked towards the forest, in search of the main road. His head pounded, it felt like he had swallowed a shit ton of sandpaper, and he was missing a shoe.  
  
Can this fucking day get any worse? He literally didn't think it could.  
  
Finding a break through the trees, he made his way towards to the road to hitch a ride. He snorted, hell, he was a damn witch. Did those asses forget? He was Malachai fucking Parker. He was going to humor them though.  
  
He thought about what they could possibly be doing now with their exceptionally boring lives now that he wasn't around. He exceeded their expectations with the merging. Killing his own brother for his power. Well, he didn't exactly do it himself, he may have been a helping hand. He chuckles, good times. He wondered what his Bon could be doing at the moment? Probably celebrating his death right where he died or spitting on his grave. He couldn't believe he was actually concerned about what she thought about him. Look at me now, though.  
  
Walking down the deserted road, he noticed there wasn't a car in sight. No sound of hustling and bustling nor the hum of life. No, it was deathly silent. Except for the occasional rustle here and there. It was perplexing to say in the least. He continued further down the street and noticed two or three people walking together. He yelled for their attention.  
  
"Hey! HEY!, do any of you know where I could possibly find a phone booth?" Kai asked. That's when he noticed their sloppy movements, and slight limps. They also seemed very.. taciturn? They only looked at him for a moment before they began limping his way, and the closer they came, the worse the rotting stench increased. Now, he spotted their faces. The damn things were groaning.  
  
What in the hell!?  
  
He knows a human from something not human, he's been there and done that. So, when it seemed that those things were possibly trying to communicate with him, letting him know they wanted munch on his face, he took off like a bat out of hell. Running down the main road and making a sharp left, he comes across a good looking vehicle. Quickly, he cleans the windows, taking a quick peek inside, and slowly opens the door. Finding the keys in the glove department, he thanks the gotdamn lucky stars and hurriedly starts the ignition, taking off down the road.  
  
Coming to a stop at an abandoned gas station, he releases his tight grip on the steering wheel and repeatedly checks the rearview mirror. Holy shit.  
  
He chuckles, which then turns into full blown laughter. He knows what he saw, but he also wanted to make sure what he was seeing was real. Hopping out of the car, he walks up towards the gas station and bangs on the window. Then he hears them again.  
  
Zombies.  
  
There's no other explanation for it. Those asses put him in the world with a bunch of braindead, mindless freaks. But, he guess he could relate. They must not know Kai Parker then.  
  
Opening the door to the gas station, he lets the rotting creatures out, letting the roam free with no restraint. Waving his arms and getting in their line of vision, he claps his hands to get their attention. But, the limbs are enough to tease them and they begin tripping over themselves to get to him. He laughs, They are Zombies!  
  
15 minutes later  
  
The things aren't stopping at trying to rip off his skin.  
  
'Damn, I guess it's time to end our playtime.’

  
Reaching towards the overgrowth near his foot, he picks up an abandoned shovel that seems to have been recently used.  
  
_'Poor Bastard.'_  
  
SCHT!  
  
Taking down the rotting creatures one by one, he concentrates on aiming for the head. It wasn't really a surprise that the method had worked. He'd read a shit ton of comics to at least know the basics to surviving a zombie apocalypse.  
  
Survival was fun.

  
                 _______________

 

With nightfall right around the corner, Kai decided it was time to find a place to lay low. He'd been on a high and hadn't been able to come down from it yet. Slaying the beasts that dare try to even think about chomping on his heavenly limbs. He actually considered thanking the coven until he realized he may never be able to get out of this place. At least alive or in one piece for that matter.  
  
Rolling to a stop in front of a two story house with chipping paint, he cuts the engine and grabs the duffel he scavenged from the last house.  
  
_'Hopefully this one is better than the last.'_  
  
Walking towards the hopefully abandoned, run down home, he walks up the unsteady path of stones that leads to the front porch. He grabs the gun that he took off of one of the rotting bodies he found in one of the homes he recently scavenged and turns off the safety.  
  
The house smells of mold and dirty socks, the paint chipping from every crevice. His face crumbles. _‘Well, it’s better than nothing.’_  
  
Doing a quick scan of the house, he nods his head and drops the drops the duffle bag by the front door and goes to the kitchen. Securing his gun on the holster that hangs awkwardly on his lean hips after turning on the safety, he plops down in the nearest chair.  
  
He runs both hands over his face and lets out a weary sigh. _‘This shouldn’t be too bad.’_ He reassures himself. But, then again, he has yet to find any pork rinds whatsoever.  
  
“ _Damn_ it.”  
  
                 ________________

  
The brightness of headlights through the window arises him out of his slumber. He quickly jumps up, alert and disoriented. Pulling the gun from the holster, he walks towards the kitchen window which faces the back area of the home and takes a peek outside.  
  
In what looks to be a pickup truck, he counts four heads total. He quickly leans out of their line of vision, even though they are more than likely not going to see him. His eyes darts around the room, figuring out what to do next when he hears a truck door slam shut. He hurriedly peeks back out of the window and whines, “They all look like total dicks too.”  
  
He knows he has about fifteen seconds before they notice his car parked outside and someone else could possibly be on the inside.  
  
Loud, rambunctious laughter breaks Kai out of his reverie.  
  
“She begged  me not to do it Ronny!” Allen wheezes, thick chunks of chewing tobacco spewing out of his mouth. “Oh, but I had to. And I had some fun while doing it.” He pauses, imitating someone else, “Oh, no, no! Please! Please I’ll do anything else but that! Please sir!” They all roared with laughter.  
  
Kai frowned with disgust. He was sure going to have fun killing them. He’s done a lot of fucked up shit in his life, but never, never, would he think to defile someone.  
  
“Hey Gareth, I think we caught us a little bird,” the unidentified one with half of his teeth missing chuckled, “There’s a car parked out in the front there.”  
  
“Claimed!”  
  
“Damn it Ronny, I saw the damn thing first!”  
  
“Oh, I wasn’t talking about the car Lee.”  
  
They all abruptly turned towards the house, making their way towards the front door. Kai knew it was either now or never to find a hiding spot. So with that, he closes the curtains. Grabbing his duffle bag, he hustles towards the closet in the dark hallway just as he hears the shuffling of the lock and the click of a door opening.  
  
“Well, well, don’t you think we’ve got us a nice set up here boys?” asks Lee. He’s a little, round son of a bitch.  
  
“Don’t try to distract me from what I came here  for,” Ronny tuts. “Little bird, where are ya! We know you’re in here hiding somewhere. We saw  the curtains move.” They all laugh.  
  
_‘Shit.’_  Kai inhales sharply.  
  
And here he thought he was being careful. Finally doing something right for once in his life.  
  
Killing them are the only option. They are not making this easy. At least he gets to have a little fun in here. With people. And it’s not just him by his lonesome.  
  
But it’s his first day here and there’s already fucking problems. He doesn’t like flies.  
  
_Fucking witches._

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?


End file.
